Mutual of Saginaw's Wild Surburban
by Captain IT
Summary: Who are those two zanny animal show stars going to hunt this week. Base on a popular animal show of the 70s. Chapter 2 is up.


**A/N: **_Who are those zanny animal show stars going to hunt this week? Base on a popular animal show of the 70s. Chapter 2 is up._

_--_

**Disclaimer: **_All characters of Kim Possible are own by Disney and Mr.Bob and Mr.Mark ( Ok guys! anytime with that deal now). All other characters, vagabonds, thugs, geeks hoodlums,lawyers, carpitbaggers,scalliwaggs, and take over the world 12 year olds are property of there respective authors( and they know who they are too)( no you don't)( yes I do). Me no profit,me have fun. Jeep is own by Chrysler Corp. Preparation H is own by Whitehall-Robins Healthcare.(Not that I use it...err..maybe)._

_--_

**Thank-yous: **_Many thanks going to Pharoh Rutin Tutin, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs,and CajunBear73 for the ongoing support of this ministry._

_--_

Hello, I'm Roland Gerkins, and welcome to Mutual of Saginaw's Wild Suburban.

The concrete jungles of Middleton, Colorado. Home to some of the most exotic species of mammals on the North American continent. Today me and my partner,Jay Fowlmore, will be tagging one of the fastest of this species. The species known as The Ron.

We arrived at our base camp,which was a wooded area next to the Middleton Maddog Football Stadium. Jay had his capture weapons ready,..including the electric cattle prod.

"This time Roland your holding the cattle prod. I don't want the same thing to happen to me as last time when we was hunting Shego. Do you know how many tubes of Preparation H it took me to get rid of the pain? I'll handle the dart rifle."

To keep up with the incredible speeds that The Ron handles, we have coverted an old Korean war jeep with a seat that mounts on the hood for easy aiming of the dart rifle.

It was midmorning when we started our search for The Ron. Jay was on the hood seat while I was driving. A few minutes later about a hundred yards in front of me I spotted what looked like a female cheerleading species call a Bonnie Rockwaller. Oh how I would love to study how such a animal can grow a phone out of it's ear like that. I then notice she drop something. As she bent over to pick it up I notice how incredibly beautiful the hind side of this animal really is. I know I must study this more if I had the time to capture this creature.

" ROLAND! LOOK OUT FOR THAT."

BANG!

"Police cruiser."

After we receive a ticket from a officer Hubble we then checked out the jeep only to see just a slight dent in one of the fenders. We decided this time to search near the feeding grounds of this

high-speed mammal. A place that is called Bueno Nacho.

And there we saw it. Coming out of the place with a red-headed mate of the species next to it.

" Uh KP?, Why is their a guy on the hood of a jeep pointing a dart rifle at me?"

" RUN RON!"

Jay and I couldn't believe the incredble take-out speed of such a animal. The Ron made a cheetah look like a sloth.

" KP, He's calling me a pink sloth."

" Keep running Ron."

As Jay was about to take aim on our catch, there was a knocking noise under the hood. It was then followed by smoke then something gave way.

" Oh snap Roland, of all the times for the motor to give out on us."

We then seen The Ron on the top of a small hill looking down at us as he was dancing and singing.

" That right, I'm bad, your sad, uh hun,uh hun, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy's daddy?"

As Jay was taking a second aim, we notice a shadow behind us. But the rifle already went off and hit it's target. Jay manage to drop him like a bull elephant.

" Got him Roland!"

" Jay, you might want to turn around for a moment."

And there stood the female of the species, oddly enough she gave me a look that made me take great pity on her.

" Roland look out! She is using one of the most dangerous weapons of her species. They call it...The Puppy Dog Pout."

"Mr. Gerkins, would it be ok to let itty-bitty me have your cattle prod for a few minutes?"

' Why certainly my dear, here you go."

" Please and thank-you."

It was then that Jay gave me a look like I just gave away a winning lottery ticket.

" WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THE CATTLE PROD ROLAND?"

" Come on Jay, who can say no to that beautiful face?"

Well folks, it was there a moment ago. Now she had the look of a psycho-rabid wolverine in her eyes as she stood over Jay with that cattle prod.

" GUESS WHAT JAY? OPEN SEASON ON RON IS NOW OVER."

" Oh great! I would happen to get one of her witty banters...ROLAND!"

While Jay is get a new one ripped into him we will take this time for a comercal break.

' ROLAND! BAD TIMING ON THE COMERCAL AGAIN,AWWWWW!"

" Do you have life insurance? Me and Jay does. And now thru Mutual of Saginaw we also have auto insurance.'

" THIS IS A HECK OF A TIME FOR YOU TO BE TALKING ABOUT AUTO INSURANCE, OHHHH I DIDN'T KNOW THAT BENT THAT WAY! "

" Yes Jay, even right now our claims ajuster is taking care of the dent that we put in the jeep."

" WE? WHY YOU NO GOOD,YAAAAA!"

" So remember for all your auto insurance's needs trust the people of Mutual of Saginaw."

" ROLAND! I'M GETTING 16 STYLES OF KUNG FU TAUGHT TO ME AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT SMALL DOOR DING? NO..NO...NO..NOT THAT AGAIN!"

As I looked to see how Jay was fairing up, I saw the red-headed mate off to carry The Ron on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the cattle prod Mr.Gerkins."

" My pleasure dear."

I then looked down at Jay. He looked like he has been thru a bad Cornhusker scrimmage game.

" Jay? How do you always manage to get that cattle prod back there?"

" You can't believe the pain Roland."

" And so ends another episode. Tune in next week ladies and gentlemen as we explore the inhabitants of Middleton on Mutual of Saginaw's Wild Suburban."

" Do you want me to get you a band-aid Jay?"

--

**A/N:**_ Ok! you know what time it is. Flame the Captain time is here. Send in them reviews folk and let me know if smell like strawberry shampoo like Kim uses or does it smell Mace's socks ( will somebody hand me a barf bag please?) And again we thank-you for your support._


End file.
